Nadie como Tú
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Los pensamientos de vegeta, desde conoció a la humana que le cambio la vida…su esposa, Bulma


**Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama…yo solo los uso para escribir historias para entretener y entretenerme.**

* * *

**NADIE COMO TÚ**

Aun recuerdo como te conocí, todo fue tan irreal…jajaja…te encontrabas oculta en una cueva, mientras tus compañeros, ese enano pelón y ese chiquillo hijo de kakaroto,... y yo iba tras el primero pues el llevaba la valiosa esfera del dragón. Cuando me viste, fue más que notable el miedo que te invadió y si ha de ser sinceró era algo que me divirtió pues siempre me ha gustado causar esa sensación en los demás personas…luego los amenace y cuando ya estaban por entregarme la esfera, apareció el rarito de Zarbon…jajaja aun recuerdo lo idiota que fuiste al pensar que él era un héroe….jajaja…y luego la cara que pusiste al verlo en su otra trasformación…jajaja todo fue tan estúpido…luego, llego la batalla contra los ginyu y la de frieza

La llegada a la tierra y la forma en que me hablaste, a pesar de que hace unas horas temblabas e miedo con solo verme, al llegar a ese diminuto planeta me trataste como si fuera uno mas de esos miserables insecto. Si no mal recuerdo en ese momento me moleste, y es que una mujer que me tratara así?, jamás lo espere…pero de todas formas decidí acompañarlos, a l llegar me sorprendió mucho ver de cerca ese lugar que llamabas casa, va…si era tan diminuta comparada con los grandes edificios que había en cualquiera delos planetas que había pisado, a demás de que tenia una forma extraña, estaba en eso cuando de repente fije mi vista en una nave, si eso era, jamás me equivocaría en conocer una, pues Kakaroto viajo en una de esa y además la mayor parte de mi vida la eh pasado en una. Me llamo mucho la atención, saber que seres tan poco desarrollados como los humanos, tuvieran una tecnología comparable con la de frieza. Me subí y observe todo lo que había en esa, tenia el modelo complejo sin lugar a dudas…cuando estaba en mis pensamientos, escuche la voz chillona de una joven señora, diciéndome que si quería un refresco…otra mujer que se atrevía a hablarme, así…que era lo que pasaba en la tierra?, acaso la mujer era tratada igual?...eso era mas que raro…ya que en Vegeta y otros planetas, la mujer o hembra siempre debía guardar silencio y nunca dirigirse de una manera imprudente así los hombres…

Saber que el inútil de Kakaroto, se quedaba en otro planeta para entrenar, me lleno de motivación, así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo, es por eso que me tome "prestada" la nave que vi al llegar…mientas entrenaba, logre sentir, el ki de la sabandija de Kakaroto así que me dispuse a seguirlo pero para mi desgracia el muy maldito siempre se me escapaba cuando ya estaba cerca…regrese a la tierra, pero lo que me paso jamás me lo espere, esa humana, me hizo vestirme con ropas humanas y ridículas….una camisa rosa y un pantalón amarillo, en ese momento sentí que sui me ponían a alguien frente lo haría sufrir tanto que desearía morir, pero por alguna extraña razón…jamás se me paso por la mente dañar a esa humana, impertinente, gritona, vulgar…y para mi mala suerte…linda mujer…

A partir de ese momento mi tortura empezó y no lo digo por que llego frieza y ese chico del futuro, no! Claro que no, si no por algo que me empezó a ocurrir y si no fuera por que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo…habría admitido que estaba celoso. Celoso, yo?...el príncipe de los sayayines, celoso de una sabandija, repúgnate y asquerosa llamada Yamcha…y porque?, simple el muy maldito salía con aquella mujer que me hacía sentir extrañamente raro…

Pero todo se acabó de repente, no supe como ni cuando, pero aquel parasito se esfumo de la vida de la vulgar mujer… lo único que si sabia era que la había visto, molesta y deprimida…algo que no comprendía, pues era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así…no se como fue pero al final, nos acercamos, primero solo para molestarnos mutuamente…pero al final se convirtió en algo…como decirlo, haber…especial?, la verdad aun no se como definir eso que paso…

Pero lo que resulto fue un pequeño niño de cabello lavanda, de nombre Trunks. Decir que no me importo seria una repugnante mentira, si solo con saber que había tenido un hijo, un príncipe me saco una de mis mas extrañas sonrisas y es que el pequeño mostraba un Ki bastante llamativo para su corta edad, si aun existiera vegeta estoy seguro que mi hijo pertenecería a la clase alta de guerreros al igual que yo y mi padre…

Y ahora una nueva criatura a llegado a hacer parte de mi familia, un ser que ha ganado mi cariño con solo verla…mi pequeña princesa, Bra. Ahora mas que nunca me doy cuenta de que nadie habrá como mi esposa, mi Bulma, que sin querer y sin saber como se volvió en lo mas importante para mi, y si de a de agradecer algo es que ese maldito insecto, no haya sabido aprovechar su oportunidad pues si lo hubiese hecho estoy seguro que jamás…de los jamases hubiese sido feliz como soy ahora y aunque jamás lo demuestre…la amo y a los hijos que me dio de igual manera…

* * *

_**N/A: hola, este es mi primer finc de Dragón Ball Z, pues hasta ahora solo eh escrito sobre Saint Seiya. Espero que les guste, así como a mi me gusto escribirlo, si es así les agradecería un comentario, pero si no también pues siempre me ha gustado el parecer de los demás…gracias por leer…**_


End file.
